Family Matters
by VodkandCoke
Summary: In which Francis and America discuss Florida's paternal situation. FrUS.


"That bastard!" Alfred scowls and snaps his cell phone shut, hurling it carelessly against the wall.

"Que s'est-il passé?" Francis raises an eyebrow as he walks into the room, barely dodging the propelling object. He frowns, glancing at the potentially sharp shards of phone that litter the wood floor and the wires that stand out hazardously from whatever part of the device that hadn't been destroyed.

"You could've hurt the baby," he scolds, cradling the fidgeting infant in his arms. "établir mon ange," Francis murmes softly when Florida begins to whimper, nearly crossing the thresholds into a crying fit.

Alfred's slumps his shoulders, anger immediately dissolving at the sight of his child's fearful gaze all because of his earlier temper. He walks over and pets the full hair of soft brown curls, smiling when large blue eyes gaze up at him, no longer tearful, but rather adoringly.

"Papi!" Florida giggles cutely, and reaches out her arms. Easily scooping the baby from Francis' arms, America takes her and starts spinning around the room slowly, playing their favorite father-daughter game of pilot.

The tall blonde male watches with amusement as his lover and child laugh and play. It truly was endearing. He wishes he had his camera, but alas he had left it upstairs in the master bedroom for...more devious purposes.

"So, what happened?" Francis asks again when Alfred places Florida down in her play pen. Sighing harshly, the younger nation runs his hand through his hair and glares out the window, refusing to meet the Frenchman's inquiring gaze. "He won't acknowledge his own daughter's first birthday."

Angry tears well up, and Alfred tries to turn and brush them away before they can be seen. Crying was unmanly and un-hero-like. Even if it was for a good reason. However, always ever observant and perceptive to others feelings, Francis can see the tears that carelessly slide down his lovers cheeks. For a moment, anger flares through him and he is furious. Spain may have been his freind, but he had no reason to completely disregard his own child, whether or not the circumstances were less than pleasant in regard to the states conception.

"Oh, Amérique," Francis sighs and with only two long strides, envelops the blonde into a tight embrace, letting the younger nation bury his face into his neck and sob. He rubs his back soothingly, and kisses the crown of his head when America calms down enough to stop crying, though the occaisional tears continue to escape.

Francis gently places both his hand on either side of Alfred's face and gazes at him with a small smile. "What does it matter if that brute chooses or not to take responsibility for his own child? Nous sommes à sa famille et nous aimer. It's all that matters."

Alfred smiles through his tears, and the older nation can't help but feel a swelling in his chest. A fiery sense of possession envelops him and before his mind can process his bodies actions, he is leaning down and kissing the blonde passionately.

"Je T'aime," he murmers against the younger nations lips and chuckles when he blushes in response.

"Love you too," Alfred grins, "And you're right. Who gives a crap about that asshole? Florida has two awesome dads that love her right here!"

"Exactement!" Francis saunters over to his daughters crib and lifts her up, the young states' contagious laughter filling him and causing him to laugh as well. She truly was the sunshine state; so bright and so happy, Spain really didn't know what he was missing. Ah well, ones mans loss was anothers gain, and Francis truly believed he had come out the victor. With a beautiful, powerful nation as a wife, and several exuberant states for children, yes he was truly blessed.

Alfred stands next to his husband and child, staring out the window at the falling sunset over the clear ocean. While Francis holds Florida in one arm, he is pulled in close by the Frenchman's free one. He grins once more and leans against the other nation, anger long gone, filled with a contentment that cannot be compared to anything else.

"Happy Birthday, Florida," he whispers, and though his child cannot speak just yet, he can tell she heard by the melodic laughter that fills the room and the unparalleled love he feels for his family.

**A/n: A corny ending I know, but I was running out of fuel and it's kind of late over here. D: **

**So yeah, this was my first hetalia fanfic. Hope you guys enjoyed! I just love me some FrUs. There needs to be more of it. :D **

**Translations:**

Nous sommes à sa famille et nous aimer: we're her family and we love her


End file.
